


You're too young

by Duckyfucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age gap of like 10 years, Also he's 17, Josh cares, M/M, Tyler is a prostitute, Underage Prostitution, but who cares, i don't know what to tag, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky
Summary: Tyler is a demisexual prostitute. Josh calls him, but he doesn't like the fact that Tyler is only 17.





	

Josh hesitated. Should he do it? I mean, he hasn't had sex in a month, and mastrubating was getting a little boring. Fuck it, he thought as he klicked the button. Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen: "Thank you for choosing our prostitutes. A prostitute will join you soon. Please, don't forget to leave feedback later!" Now the only thing to do is wait.

20 minutes later Josh heard some knocking on his door. He quickly opened the door, only to see a man standing there. "Hi, I'm Tyler. And tonight, I'm gonna do whatever you ask me to," he said seductively, smirking slightly. And oh man was Tyler hot. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he seemed to be about the same height as Josh. Also, he was wearing some really thight skinny jeans, and a black tshirt. "Hey," Josh smiled at him, "come in." Tyler smiled and stepped into the small room while kicking of his shoes. Slowly, he made his way over to Josh, taking his shirt off in the progress. Damn, this boy has some abs, Josh thought to himself. When Tyler reached Josh, he leaned in for a quick kiss. But the kiss grew deeper, and deeper. And suddenly it was a full-blown make-up session. Slowly he leaned back on the couch in order to catch his breath, looking Tyler in the eyes. Damn, he was so hot. But now that Josh looked at him for the second time, he was starting to realize something.  
Tyler looked young. And not in a "He's good for his age" type a thing, he literally looked like a 18 year old. "Tyler, can I ask you something?" Tyler just smirked and told Josh to "ask whatever he wants." Josh thought for a moment before blurting out: "Tyler, how old are you?" Tyler smiled at him. "As old as you want me to be," he whispered in his ear before slowly leaning in for a kiss. "No Tyler, I'm being serious. How old are you really? Because you don't look older than 17." Josh told him, leaning away from his kiss. For a moment Tyler looked scared, before taking a small step back and looking at him. "Wh- Why are you asking?" "Because we both know in order to be a legal prostitute, you have to be over 18. So if you're telling me you're not 18, we're stopping this." At this point, Tyler was getting pretty pale. "No, please, I'm over 18, trust me," he stuttered out, eyes looking around the room but not once meeting Joshes. "Oh yeah? Then show me your ID," Josh told him. "I-I- I left it at home." "Yeah sure. I totally believe you." "Please, Josh, don't do this to me, I need this!" Tyler pleaded. Josh felt a little guilty but decided to ask: "Tyler, why are you a prostitute if you're under 18?" Josh asked him, this time quite serious. Why the hell was he doing this? And long has he been doing this? "Wait, how old are you?" Tyler sat down on the couch and looked at his shoes, face becoming quite red: "I'm 17, but I will turn 18 in three months. And as of why I'm doing this, the reason is that- It's that-" Josh sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, because Tyler looked like he's gonna need some moral support. "Shhhh, I'm sorry for asking," Josh tried to comfort a now crying Tyler: "You don't have to answer that. But I will ask you this instead: Does your family know you're doing this?" Tyler just looked at Josh and smiled at him sadly through tears, "They are the reason why I'm doing this. They kicked me out after they found out." At this point Tyler was hugging Josh, occasionally sniffing and hiccuping. "What did they find out?" "That um... That- That I'm demisexual " he whispered.  
Josh snorted at that. Tyler looked at him, wide-eyed and a little offended, so Josh told him: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just ironic, isn't it? You're the one who's supposed to hate sex, and yet here you are." Tyler looked away from him, blushing red. "It is, isn't it? But I had no other choice. It was either die in some dark alleyway or get a job. But due to my age this was the only choice." "Tyler, how long have you been doing this?" Josh asked. His voice was laced in worry, because he was getting scared about this boy. Tyler is too young for all of this. He should be studying for school and hanging around with friends, stealing booze from his dad and play board games with his siblings, not be a prostitute and please man twice his age! For a few minutes Tyler stayed quiet, until he finally whispered: "It was close to my 16th birthday." What? Did he just say he was 15 when his parents kicked him out? Josh was getting angrier every second that passed. How could anyone to this to their kids? Josh hugged Tyler close and softly kissed his hair. "Where are you living right now?" "I have a small apartment, about a 30 minute walk from here. Why?" Josh lifted his head and looked at Tyler. He looked so young and broken, and Josh felt his heart shatter.  
"Because I want you to stop this. Take down your profile from that site, and any other site, and never do these kind of things again." "And how the hell am I going to pay for the rent? Look Josh, this was very nice of you, but I'm going to leave now, because I have no reason to stop this." Tyler told him and stood up angrily, face stained with tear tracks and eyes red and puffy. Before he could move away though, Josh grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the sofa, wrapping him in a hug. "Let me give you a reason. Move in with me." Those four words broke Tyler down. He cried for some time, while Josh rocked him back and forth, whipering sweet things into his ears and holding him tightly. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Josh and asked him: "But why? You met me like half an hour ago after hiring me as your prostitute. Why would you want me?" Josh offerd him a small smile, before replying: "Because I can see that you are a great person who has a lot of potential to do something big. I want to offer you a safe place to stay until you get 18 and can find a real job. I want you to do something big with your life. Please, Tyler." Tyler looked so lost and broken. "You know that I can't pay you any rent?" "Yes Tyler, I know. But it doesn't matter to me. Please." Tyler looked like he's thinking about it, and after a few moment he nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll do it." Josh smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."  
During the next few weeks, they got to know each other better. After Tyler told Josh how much he loved music,Josh was more than happy to bring him to work with him, since he worked at a local music store. Once there, the first thing that Tyler saw was a huge piano in the corner. He asked Josh if he could play it, and of course Josh allowed him. He sat down slowly, because it's been a long time since he last played. But soon enough, the whole store was filled with beatiful music. After a few minutes, Tyler ended the song and turned around to face Josh, who looked at him happily. "Tyler, that was beatiful. How come you never told me that you could play the piano?" "It just never came up, I guess. I can also play the ukulele, and I used to sing." "What, really? That's so cool! I can play the drums, actually." Josh smiled, and Tyler noticed how his eyes sparkeled. Tyler looked away from him, blushing slightly. "Hey, can we- can we try something?" Josh nodded happily. "Okay, so, I've been also writing songs and stuff, and I was wondering if we could try one of them? I mean, you don't have to, but I just thought it's a good idea an-" "Of course Tyler. Do you have the notes anywhere?" Tyler nodded slightly and pulled out a small notebook. He flipped through the pages, before stopping and handing the book to Josh. "Lovely?" "Yeah, it's just something random I came up with." Josh looked through the music, and after a few minutes he nodded. "Okay, I think I can do it." He took a seat behind the drums, and soon enough they were playing. Of course it didn't sound perfect, but just enough so you could understand the song. After they finished the song, they looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly someone was clapping. They both looked around before seeing the manager, who was smirking at them. "That was really cool guys. I'm Mark." He extended his hand towards Tyler, who took it and shook it. "Tyler." "Well boys, this was really cool. But you should be doing your job," he pointed towards Josh. "Yes sir, I know, I'm sorry." "Don't be. Say boys, would you like to do that again? For some time now the store has been kinda quiet, how about I would let you two practice and play during the day? That means you have to change your job, but the pay would be the same," he smiled towards Josh. "Oh, um, that would be really awesome, but Tyler isn't 18 yet, so if that's a problem..." he looked at Tyler, who had a huge smile on his face. "For me, it's not a problem. So how about it?" Josh looked at Tyler, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I mean, it would be really awesome..." "Great. You can start tomorrow at 10AM. Also, I need a name for the band." He told them and left. "Well, that was interesting." Josh told him quietly. "It was," he replied. For a moment they were both silent, before bursting out laughing. They spent the whole night thinking a name for the band, because yes, they are a band. They were both quite tired, and were just talking about random stuff. "You know, I once read this story about a man, who killed twenty one pilots."Tyler was telling Josh, who suddenly jumped up and looked at Tyler. "That's it! Twenty One Pilots!" Tyler though about it for a moment, before nodding and smiling lightly. "Twenty One Pilots. I like it."  
So that's what they became. They spent their days in the music shop, practicing and playing. People grew to love them, and soon they were a huge hit among the shoppers. After some time they were called to peform at a local bar, which the duo happily did. For Tyler's 18th birthday they had a small party, and even though Tyler had plans to move out when he got 18, he never did. He stayed with Josh. The party ended with Josh kissing Tyler, who couldn't be happier. "You know I'm 10 years younger than you, right?" "Yes Tyler, I know. And honestly, I don't care." Tyler didn't know what to do, so he just kissed Josh, and he didn't complain. Sometimes Tyler still wonders why Josh cared so much about his age. He could've just had sex with him and throw him out of the door. When he asks Josh that, he just replies with "Because you looked so cute and broken, I just had to do something about it."  
Over the years, their small band was growing and growing, until one day they were called to play at the Madison Square Garden. By that time, they had a huge following, so when they announced that show, the internet blew up. Of course, they sold it out- TWICE! And that meant they had to do a ton of interviews, and with that always came the question: "So, how did you two meet?" For the answer, Josh just smiled at Tyler and told them: "Oh you know, the internet."


End file.
